To Make Him Jealous
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: After everything. Am I still just a Lieutenant to him? Will I ever be more? Is it possible?...Wait, I have a plan. Hope it works' Please R&R NASCAR Crossover
1. Pit Passes & Planning

Disclaimer: I do not, no have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter One - Pit Passes and Plans

It was about two years since everything went haywire at the State Military and all connections with the Elric brothers were severed. Now the ex-Colonel was sitting in his ex-Lieutenant's small kitchenette on a sunny February morning. He was swirling a mug of steaming hot coffee in his hand while he waited for his so-called 'roommate' to emerge from the bedroom. He raised the mug to his face and breathed in the sweet aroma and heat. It warmed his senses on this cold morning so he took a sip. The warm liquid slowly moved down his throat, warming up every nerve ending that lay in it's path. He placed the mug back down on the counter and breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction. Behind him, he heard the click of the bedroom door open, gentle foot steps begin walking, then the click of the door closing. He looked down into his mug at his reflection in the dark, swirling coffee. His black mess of hair outlined his somewhat pale face. The black eye patch he wore over his non-existing left eye, was very bold against his pale complexion and it made him frown. These past two years have taken a toll on the ex-Colonel. Stress from the falling of the Military to relying on his ex-Lieutenant for care and support. He continued to stare into his mug as he listened to the gentle footsteps make their way past him and over to the stove across from him. He lifted his head slightly and watched the form of his ex-Lieutenant move gracefully from the stove top to the cabinet across the kitchen. Her socked feet helped her glide smoothly across the wooden floor as her long blond hair blew in the breeze behind her. She was in a particularly perky mood. The tail of her white blouse waved against her waist and her dark blue slacks seemed to brighten her overall look. Casual clothes were still a new thing for both ex-Military personnel, yet they wore them daily now. The ex-Colonel looked back down into his mug and sighed. The girl heard this and turned around to look at the man sitting at her small table.

"Roy? Is everything okay?" Her soft gentle voice ran though his head. It was still strange for him to hear her call him by his first name, since they were on Military names for so long. Without looking up he mumbled a reply. She walked over to him and pulled up a chair next to his. She looked down onto him, her amber eyes burning a gentle hole into the top of his head. He felt this glare, for he recognized it from the 'paperwork' fights back in his old office.

"Roy?" She put a gentle hand on his arm and he looked up at her. She smiled and he looked back down into his mug.

"I don't know Riza. I just don't know any more." He said, talking more to his coffee then to her. She knew where this was heading. They had this conversation almost five time in the past two years. She sighed and stood up. He was still watching himself in the mug when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. Her head gently came to rest atop of his. For a moment, they stayed like that. Time stood still as they sat at the table in a kind embrace. He wanted so much to turn around and embrace her, comfort her, let her know everything was going to be okay. Yet, he sat there, staring into his coffee, like she wasn't there. For Riza, she wanted to stay there, forever, embracing him and soothing all his fears. But that forever was cut short when they heard a knock at the front door. She removed her arms around him and walked away, around a corner and down a short hall to where the front door was. Roy listened. The click of the door unlocking and the sounds of the conversation to follow.

"Hello?" Riza's voice said as the door opened.

"I'm looking for a Ms Riza Hawkeye?" Came a man's voice unknown to Roy.

"I'm Riza." She replied. Roy, still in the kitchen, sat up and stared straight ahead, listening to every word.

"I have a delivery for you ma'am. Please sign here." The man said and then the scratching of a pen on paper followed.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day." Was all that was heard before the door closed with a click. Footsteps were heard walking back down the hall and around the corner then, approaching the small table.

"I wonder what this could be?" Riza asked herself as she sat down at the table and began to open the large white envelope. She pulled out the small contents, then gasped after examining them. Roy looked at her in interest.

"I won. Yes." Was all she said as she removed herself from the table and walked into her bedroom, leaving a confused looking Roy behind. Roy picked up the envelope and looked it over.

"NASCAR? Earnhardt? Contest winner?" He read over the envelope in curiosity, but found nothing of interest, so he reached inside and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Ms. Riza Hawkeye. I am proud to announce that you have been selected to win the pair tickets to this year's Daytona 500 in Daytona, Florida on February 28. You will be seated in one of Daytona's finest suites. Where you can watch the race in luxury and comfort while special assistants bring you all the refreshments you desire at no coast to you. You will have a perfect view from the large window or you can also watch it on the big screen TV that sits in the room. Along with the tickets, you also receive a meet and greet with the driver of your choice. You have chosen Dale Earnhardt, JR. and the meet and greet have been confirmed for February 27. Pit passes for both days have been provided for you and one guest. Plane tickets have also been arranged for your traveling to and from Daytona (please call to confirm your date of take-off with the air port) along with a limousine which shall chauffeur you from your luxury hotel to the track and back again. More details will be found on the enclosed sheet. Again, I would like to congratulate you on your personal victory of winning the essay contest. Hope to see you at the track and thanks again for being a NASCAR fan. Sincerely Bill France." Roy looked at the letter funny and put it back inside the envelope just as the bedroom door clicked open.

"Riza?" Came the shallow voice of Roy.

"I won." Was all she said.

"Won?" He asked.

"The contest I entered." She replied

"Oh." Roy replied, not really interested in the details. Riza made her way over to the phone in the dinning room and picked it up. She started to dial when she turned around and looked at Roy.

"You don't have plans right?" Riza asked, knowing that she still had to watch him for he was still healing. Roy thought for a moment about the letter he just read.

"Nope." He said and again went back to staring at his coffee.

"Good." And Riza continued to dial and then began making plans. About an hour later, the two phone calls Riza made, ended and she walked back into the kitchen where Roy was now playing with his cold cup of coffee.

"Pack for four days. Gracia Hughes will be coming over today to pick up Black Hayate to watch him while we're gone. We're leaving tomorrow at noon." Riza removed herself from the kitchen and re entered her bedroom where she began to pack.

A/N- Well? How do you like so far? If you know me, then you know NASCAR and Anime take up my life. So this is a story I just had to write. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	2. Tickets & Traveling

Disclaimer: I do not, no have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Two - Tickets and Traveling

"Riza?" Roy asked. He heard a bag hit the floor witch a thud and decided he should check on her.

"Riza?" He peeked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed staring at her open small duffel bag. She seamed to be going over a check list in her mind as she pointed to things in her bag.

"Camera. Five pants. Five shirts. Wallet. Hat. Sunglasses..." She stopped and turned around to see Roy staring at her. She looked back at her bag and silently counted the last few things in silence.

"Let's go, ready?" Riza said as she picked up her bag. She looked over at Roy who was leaning in the doorway, a cane in his right hand. He shrugged and allowed Riza to carry his bags out to the waiting taxi cab.

"Airport on Main Street please." Riza told the driver as she and Roy got into the car. The drive was long and quiet, the only sound coming off the driver's CB radio. Roy sat a distance from Riza and stared out the window. Riza did the same, neither really wanting to talk, but both desiring to. After the long quiet drive, the driver stopped the car and assisted Riza and getting out.

"Thank you, sir." Riza said and paid for the drive. A man from the airport arrived just as the taxi pulled away. His blue uniform and matching hat caused Roy to look away. It reminded him of the military. Riza handed the man their bags and he took them to customs where they passed and then were loaded onto the large jet plane. Roy dragged behind Riza, watching the people pass by. He listened to all the noise as he dragged along.

"Mommy daddy!" "Flight 215 now boarding." "Person missing glasses please come to the desk." "Mommy buy me this., please." "Roy." "Thanks for flying Central Air." "Flight 532 now boarding." "Daddy I need to go to the bathroom." "Roy." "Don't forget to check carry-on bags at the check desk. Thank you. "Roy!"

Roy snapped out of his trance when he heard Riza call his name. He looked up at her smiling face.

"Wow, I was right, you do need a vacation. And some sun." She smiled and poked his pale face. Her smile seemed to brighten his mood a little. He always loved her smile. He smirked back and she lead the way to the boarding dock.

"What flight are we?" Roy asked.

"Flight 215." Riza replied as they walked to the boarding dock, checked pass ports and tickets then were allowed to board. They walked onto the plane and were led by a flight attendant who was wearing a blue skirt uniform. Roy just stared and Riza relized the flight uniforms were very similar to the military, except the mini skirt. She tapped his shoulder and pushed his forward to the row they were sitting in.

"First class. Nice." Roy smiled as the sight of the food cart that was being pushed down the aisle.

"Thought you would like it. Take the window please, I don't do flying very well." She smiled and he agreed. He sat down and she sat next to him. They were the only two in the row of seats. There was a seat next to Riza on the aisle, that no one took. Riza leaned her head back on the soft gray seat and stared up at the ceiling of the plane. She sighed as the pilot began to speak.

"Thank you for flying with Central air today. We hope you enjoy your flight. Please watch the attendants as they demonstrate the proper use of all the emergency procedures. Should their be a problem, the air masks will fall and this is how you put it on. Should their be a real emergency their are parachutes above your head and the emergency exits are to the left and the right. Please buckle your seats when you see this light and remain seated until the light goes off. Again thanks for flying Central Air." The pilot clicked off and the attendants went to go sit as the light came on. Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands gripping the seat arm rests tightly. The plane began to move then soon was in the air. Roy sensed Riza's tension and placed his hand on her's.

"I think you need a vacation." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah, one 'on' the ground." She replied. As soon as the light went off, Riza and Roy unbuckled their seats and began to relax. Roy even pulled the curtain down on his window so Riza didn't have to see out it.

"Why do you think I need sun?" He asked, trying to break the ice.

"Your pale." She replied, finally taking her eyes off the parachutes above her head.

"You too." Roy replied and took his hand off of Riza's.

"your more." She smiled.

"Okay, you win. Why do I need a vacation." Roy asked again.

"Because you've been cooped up in the house for months. Only leaving when I go shopping. You don't even walk with me when I walk Black Hayate anymore. And besides, I entered a contest to go see my favorite sport and I won tickets for two. Figured I'll force you to have fun, with me." She smiled at him a little playfully but he wasn't watching, he was now staring up. Riza stopped smiling and looked straight ahead. Soon a movie was announced and Roy put on the headsets to listen to it. Riza just stared at it, not hearing a thing. In her mind she made up words to entertain herself. It was a sappy movie and soon Roy fell asleep, un amused by it. Riza just watched him sleep, while resting her head back on the pillow she requested minute before.

"After everything. Am I still just a lieutenant to him?" Riza questioned herself as she thought about it.

"Will I ever be more? Is it possible? Or did I destroy that chance when I in forced the no fraternization rule at work?" Riza slowly closed her eyes and gave up the conversation with herself.

"Welcome to Daytona Florida. Please check your luggage at the gate and we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please fly again soon." The pilot said which woke up Roy and Riza. They filed out of the plane with everyone else and claimed their bags, which thankfully Riza attached colorful ribbon to both bags. They moved from the airport and stood outside looking for a ride. Just then, a black limousine showed up and held up a sign that read 'HAWKEYE'. Roy noticed it and smiled.

"Ms. Hawkeye," He bowed slightly and she looked at him. "Your ride awaits."

Riza looked over to the limo and laughed. They walked over and got in as their luggage was loaded into the trunk. The inside was black and had lights that outlined the interior and a mini bar pleased Roy. He poured himself a whisky shot and relaxed. Riza watched him enjoy himself and she just sat there.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked, turning to look at her.

"No. Just enjoying the moment of luxury." She managed a small smile .

A/N- Well? How do you like so far? If you know me, then you know NASCAR and Anime take up my life. So this is a story I just had to write. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	3. Jealousy Lesson 101

Disclaimer: I do not, no have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Three - Jealousy Lesson 101

The limo dropped the two off at a beautiful hotel where a man in red approached and took their bags up to their almost penthouse suite. The man lead them into a golden door elevator and once inside, pushed a button which took them up to the top floor. They walked out of the elevator and followed the man in red who walked down the long hallway. He stopped at large mahogany double doors and pulled out a card key which he slid through the door and unlocked it. He carried the bags inside then left, closing the door behind him. The room was all shades of red and decorated gold and silver. Riza walked over and plopped happily on the one and only large bed. She smiled at the feel of the softness. Roy, his one ambition, was to find the mini bar, which he found and devoted himself to. Riza watched him occupy himself with the mini bar and just wished he would occupy himself with her. She shook the thought from her head and sat up. She took it apon hr self to tour the room. A large bathroom held a shower/tub combo with a multi option shower head and then the opposite side of the bathroom was a Jacuzzi/hot tub. She smiled at the sight of the Jacuzzi and then walked out. She walked over to the dark red curtains and pulled them open. She then unlocked the double glass doors and opened them, stepping out onto a large private balcony. She leaned on the silver railing and smiled. The breeze was warm yet relaxing and the sunset view was beautiful. She stayed their smiling, as Roy continued to use the mini bar to get drunk and soon pass out. It had been almost two years since he last had whisky or any alcohol for that matter since Riza wasn't a big fan of such drinks.

"You, come look at the..." Riza smiled an turned around to find Roy passed out on the bed, whisky bottle in his hand. She sighed and turned back around to the view.

"It's so beautiful." She said to herself with a smile, yet, she really wasn't enjoying it.

"Tomorrow, I met JR. and I can't wait." Riza smiled to herself at the thought of the very hot and sexy Dale JR.

"Wait, I have a plan. Hope it works." She smiled evilly this time and closed the balcony doors and went to go crash on the sofa.

"Hey Riza?" Roy's voice called from the bed.

"Hai?" Riza called back, half asleep.

"Where are you?" Roy called out again.

"Sofa." Riza replied as she sat up, her blond hair a mess. She turned to face the bed and Roy was standing in his boxers, and Riza figured he woke up late and got wasted again. She blushed and looked down.

"Roy, you know how I hate the use of alcohol." She scolded as Roy pulled his pants on and blushed.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm taking a shower." Riza said after Roy was dressed again, and she made her way over to the bathroom, where she closed the door and started the warm water.

"This feels nice." Riza thought to herself as she set the shower head to massage and just leaned against the wall, allowing the water to massage her back. The warm water pounded her back and caused her to melt. She had never felt anything so wonderful before and she didn't want it to end. About 15 minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Riza before you drown, Can I please use the toilet." Roy's frantic voice was heard and Riza shut down.

"Next time don't drink so much." She replied as she got out and dried off, then wrapped herself in a soft robe owned by the hotel. The robe was pulled tightly around her slender figure and her hair was wrapped up in a matching white towel. She emerged from the steaming bathroom, a gust of steam hitting Roy in the face. She walked past him and walked to her bag. Roy smiled at the lovely sight of her then entered the bathroom to relieve himself of his private party from last night.

"Roy, when your done." Riza began as she quickly dressed in a pair of snug black pants and red blouse. "Get dressed. I'll be on the balcony. We need to leave around noon. The limo will be waiting."

Riza put on some white sneakers and walked out to the balcony where she combed through her mess of wet hair. She continued to comb all the while she was standing there. She hair became very straight and neat. She then looked at the comb and placed it down on the railing. She leaned her head forward and shook her hair violently. She then lifted her head and had to catch her balance from the shaking. She then turned around and looked at herself in the glass door. Her hair didn't look messy, but looked like she styled it in a crinkled look. She liked the new look and decided to keep it that way. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a can of hair spray which she used to keep the look all day.

"Ready." Roy said as he stood next to the bed, fully dressed in black pants, and white shirt.

"Let's go." Riza smiled, thinking about her plan.

"One thing, I forgot." She turned around as Roy stopped walking down the hall and turned. She stepped out of view and put something on her neck. She looked over herself one last time in the mirror over the mini bar and decided to unbutton the blouse just a little so she looked a little more relaxed. She then grabbed her camera and walked out after Roy, who didn't notice the change. Downstairs the limo picked them up and drove them to a small private airport. They got out of the limo and took a two hour flight up to North Carolina where another limo picked them up.

A/N- Well? How do you like so far? If you know me, then you know NASCAR and Anime take up my life. So this is a story I just had to write. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	4. Jealousy Comes In Twos

Disclaimer: I do not, no have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Four - Jealousy Comes In Twos

"You must be Riza?" A lovely woman with long flowing red hair greeted Riza and Roy as they exited the limo outside of a large building with a mirrored front. Riza looked up at the building with wonder as did Roy. The lady smiled, he hands folded neatly over her short blue dress.

"Yes...I'm Riza. This is my friend, Roy." Riza smiled at the lady and pointed to Roy. Roy was taken back when he heard Riza call him 'friend'. Was that all?

"Hello Riza and Roy. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shella Barns and I work here. And here," She pointed to the large building behind her. "Here is the Garage Mahal of NASCAR." She smiled and began to lead the two into the building.

"This is the shop in which all of DEI's cars are build and put together for race day." Shella smiled as they walked through the doors. Roy stopped at the door and looked at it. On the glass door was a quote by a man named Dale Earnhardt.

"Thank you for smoking your Winston's outside." Roy read to himself. He shrugged it off and entered the building and caught up with Riza and Shella.

"Over there is out gift shop and right outside the gift shop is out little display of NASCAR advertising that involve DEI drivers or Dale Earnhardt." Shella smiled and pointed to the right.

"Then over there is out little display of the marvelous recent DEI achievements from Dale JR's Daytona 500 victory to Michael Waltrip's Daytona 500 crash." Shella pointed to the left were they saw a wonderful display of cars, engines and fire suits.

"Right through here is where out special cars are displayed. Tour times are the only time people get to enter here. Or in your case, contest winners." Shella pulled out a walkie talkie and called to someone to open the doors. Riza and Roy stood looking around at the cars and suits and stuff when Shella called to Riza.

"Roy, do you mind occupying yourself?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Go have fun, I'm interested in finding out how someone survived this crash." Roy pointed to Waltrip's crashed car which was nothing but roll bars and paint.

"Okay." Riza smiled and followed Shells into the room of cars.

"As you can see all the cars here were once driven by the drivers of DEI." Shella lead Riza through that room quickly and into a smaller room in back. Once inside there, Riza was greeted by non other then Dale Earnhardt Jr. Riza just stared as Shella left the room.

"Hi. You must be Riza." Dale JR. smiled. Riza smiled in return remembering a quote her father once told her when she was meeting her favorite singing band when she was only ten.

"Everyone shits brown and bleeds red. They are only human, Riza. Only human." She thought to herself and was acculy able to relax around the sexy driver.

"I'm Riza. Nice to acculy meet you Dale JR." Riza shook his hand and JR. smiled.

"Please call me JR. Everyone else does. So, congrats on being the winner and thanks for picking me. I love to meet my fans on one-on-one events. It makes it more personal." JR. smiled and pointed to the door.

"Shall we start? How about lunch, had any yet?" Riza smiled casually and replied with a simple 'no'. So JR. lead her from the room and back into the car room. Back out in the lobby, Roy was questioning Shella about the Waltrip car and she was happily answering all his questions with a smile. Riza couldn't help but believe Roy was only asking questions to flirt with the beautiful DEI worker. Riza sighed quietly as she and JR. left the building. Roy watched from the corner of his eye as Riza left with the NASCAR hunk. He couldn't help but feel Jealous, but then relized he had just missed everything Shella said and sighed himself.

"Well, we'll just cross the street to my house. I usually just walk to work living so close, and totally forgot what today's date was. So, you'll be the first fan to see my house close-up and not on TV." JR. smiled down at Riza as cars drove by on the busy Interstate Highway 3. The cars drove by, some not even noticing that Dale JR. was there being it a frequent occasion. Some cars honked and waved and JR. waved back. But mostly it was quiet.

"Riza" JR. smiled down at Riza and held out his hand as a gap in the traffic appeared. She took his hand and together they ran across the two lane highway. Inside DEI, Shella was answering another of Roy's questions about another car. Roy was again not hearing her and instead watched as Riza happily gave Dale her hand then ran, hand-in-hand across the highway. A slight growl roared in his throat like a lion when something is trespassing on it's land.

"So that how he did it." Shella finished and Roy sighed again. He heard none of it.

"Thanks." Roy smiled.

"Anything else?" She asked. Roy smiled.

"Yeah, is it possible to get that 'closed' tour. No clue how those two will be." Roy asked.

"Sure. We never did think of something for the guest to do. Follow me." Shells lead Roy to the tour entrance. He really didn't care about the tour, just needed to be alone and with a woman.

"Maybe that will make Riza jealous." Roy thought to himself as he entered the door.

A/N- No I didn't win a contest. Yes, I have been to DEI. Thats how I know all the details of the building from the quote on the door all the way to the show room. And yes, the road DEI is on is called Interstate 3. But unfortunately, thats all I go to see. The tours weren't happening and I wasn't allowed to see the shop or the room full of all the cars. Only the showroom and gift shop. Maybe next time. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	5. NASCAR & Romance

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Five - NASCAR & Romance

"So this is my garage." Dale JR. pulled out his keys and pushed a button, opening the five door garage. Lots of shinny cars appeared and Riza just stared.

"Your pick Riza. Which one shall we take today?" JR. smiled and held the keys in his hand and jiggled them. Riza took the keys and looked at the cars. She then looked at the keys and picked a shinny one that was diamond shaped.

"Good choice." JR. walked into the garage and started up a car and pulled it out from behind a truck. Riza smiled. A red Chevy Corvette. JR. pulled up and allowed Riza in.

"Roof or no roof." He asked.

"No roof." Riza smiled. So the roof went down reveling a beautiful cloudless sunny sky. Riza pulled out a pair of sleek looking sunglasses and put them on. Then JR. pulled away. Back in DEI, Roy was standing on the second floor watching through a window as Riza drove off with JR. Roy shrugged it off and turned back to Shella, this time hearing everything.

"This looks like a good place." Came the voice of JR. They had been driving for about thirty minutes and Riza was enjoying every minute. They had stopped outside of a stake house. They went in and the waitress just smiled and greeted them as if JR. was no one special. She seated the two at a corner booth and as they looked over their menus, they shared small talk.

"So, how'd you get into NASCAR?" JR. asked.

"Tell you the truth, just flipping through a magazine my boss had in the office a few years ago. There was a brief article on the sport and it interested me." Riza smiled and continued to look though her menu.

"Amazing how fast cars can easily attract attention, even in a small article." A voice was heard and both JR. and Riza looked up to see JR's racing teammate Michael Waltrip and his wife Buffy.

"Hey Michael. Buffy." JR. said with a smile.

"Hey JR., and..." Buff smiled and looked at Riza.

"I'm Riza, nice to meet you." The girls shook hands and Michael smiled.

"She won the NASCAR essay contest." JR. smiled.

"Cool, congratulations Riza." Michael said with a kind smile. "I've heard of that contest. Nice to be able to meet the winner."

"Thank you." Riza smiled.

"Well, don't want to keep you, see you tomorrow buddy." Michael said as he and Buffy began walking away.

"He's so nice and Buffy is too." JR. smiled as he began to look at the menu. A few minutes later a waitress walked up and took their drink orders and food orders. As they waited, they continued to talk.

"So, You read a magazine huh? How'd you find out about the contest?" JR. asked.

"I heard an advertisement for it on the radio during one of the races. So I entered." Riza smiled.

"Well I must say, I've read the essay and I really liked it. You captured your love for the sport very nicely. It wasn't too 'English Class' yet it was very well written." JR. smiled and Riza smiled back.

"Thank you JR." Riza said. Then, their meals arrived and they ate in silence. Two more drivers passed by with their families and small hellos were exchanged and Riza was introduced yet again.

Finally, they finished eating and JR., like the southern gentle man he was, paid for the meal. They headed back out to the car. It was around 3pm and Riza wanted this moment to last forever. They drove back to DEI, but instead of going to DEI, they drove back to JR's house.

"Tell me Riza." JR. asked, the wind blowing in both's hair.

"Your a race fan. Your my fan. But where would you rather hang out, my place or 'Dad's' place." JR. asked with a smile.

"Which ever. I wouldn't mind a tour of your place. I've already seen DEI." Riza smiled as JR. pulled into his long driveway. He parked his car outside and they went inside. He gave her the grand tour. More then what was ever seen on TV. From the kitchen to the basement to the second floor to the game room and more. Riza would ask simple questions and JR. would reply with a simple answer.

"Do you drink wine or Champaign, Riza?" JR. asked as they sat out on his back porch watching the sun set over his home made back yard race track.

"Yes, preferable wine." Riza replied with a smile as JR. got up and re entered his house. He emerged with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Riza read the bottle.

"Jeff Gordon?" Riza asked with a slight chuckle as the wine was pored.

"Yep, gave all the drivers free samples so we could spread the word." JR. repaid as he handed Riza her drink. The sun was now completely gone and the crescent moon shown brightly over head. The drank in silence at first but then began to talk.

"Your going to the race tomorrow?" JR. asked.

"Yes." Riza replied.

"Good. I'm giving you a formal invitation to come down to the pit and hang out before your shuffled up to your seat." JR. smiled.

"Great thanks." Riza smiled in turn and drank more of her wine, which she actually enjoyed. After about an hour of twilight, JR. drove Riza back to DEI where the limo was waiting patently. JR. went inside and talked to someone and the limo was sent home.

"The jet is taking us down to Florida tonight. Care to join us? We can drop you off at your hotel." JR. asked and Roy rolled his eyes. He was starting to hate the guy already. He was stealing 'his' Riza. But still, Roy stood in silence as Riza agreed then climbed into the jet, Roy close behind. In Florida, Riza and Roy were given a limo ride back to the hotel.

"See you tomorrow JR." Riza waved good-bye.

"Just come to the pit entrance gate, they will let you in and show you where I'll be." JR. waved back and then Riza and Roy were on their way back.

A/N- Yes, Jeff Gordon now makes wine. No, haven't been to Dale JR's house but I did see it on MTV Cribs once. Don't remember if it had 5 garage doors. But I felt it would add something. And I also don't remember if he owned a Chevy Corvette convertible. I like fast cars and convertibles. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	6. Pit Row & Problems

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Six - Pit Row & Problems

Roy slept on the sofa that night and couldn't fall asleep quick enough. As Riza laid in bed smiling at herself, he talked about how wonderful JR. was. Roy thought he was going to gag, or worse, kill some one. After Riza fell asleep, Roy sat up and watched her.

"He thinks he's so great. Taking my girl like that." Roy thought to himself. "Well, no one messes with the flame alchemist and gets away with it."

The next day, Roy was woken up by Riza who was already showered and dressed. Gray slacks and a red tank top adorned her body. Around her waist was a white hooded sweatshirt that zips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a red visor sat perched atop her head. Her sleek sunglasses sat hanging off her shirt and she was smiling.

"Roy, come on. Hurry. We need to get there. Are you coming or not." Riza stood with her hands on her hips. Roy moaned and crawled from the sofa. A thought occurred. He didn't have to watch Riza get all lovey-dovy with NASCAR boy. He would stay at home an hind himself a girl. Roy looked up at Riza.

"I think I need to stay here." He lied. "I'm not really feeling to well, I think the flying got to me." He looked up at Riza and she looked concerned.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Riza asked.

"No, no, go have fun. I'll be fine." Roy said, thinking Riza would stay anyway.

"Okay, well behave. Bye." Riza waved and left the room. Roy beat himself up for the fact he just let her walk away. He turned on the radio and listened to the race, he wanted to watch every move that pretty boy made at 'his'  
Riza.

At the track, Riza stood waiting clearance at the pit gate. She thought about that morning when she left Roy. Her plan wasn't really working as she planed. He didn't seem jealous.

"I guess I'll always be a subordinate in his eye." Riza said to herself out loud.

"So your a military person, huh?" JR's voice came through the gate. The security wouldn't let Riza in without a person to walk her. So JR. came.

"Used to be before the military fell." Riza said, looking over her shoulder, hoping Roy followed her. But he didn't.

"So is that Roy fellow your boyfriend?" JR. asked with a questioning smile.

"No, used to be my superior." Riza replied. "I was hoping more though."

"So he's somebody special?" JR. asked with a smile.

"I though he was. But lately he's been ignoring me." Riza said. JR. and Riza began walking into the pit.

"Well, your a real nice girl Riza Hawkeye, and I'm sure he will relises it. If not, then he's a fool and you deserve better." JR. said as they walked on.

JR. led her into the pit area and introduced her to all his crew members and other drivers.

"Name's Kenny. Kenny Wallas." An older bolding man said. He was in a yellow and red fire suit.

"I'm Riza. Contest winner." Riza smiled. Kenny laughed and shook her hand. His laugh was very funny, it was also contagious as every one around started laughing.

"I'm Tony Eury JR. Dale's Crew chief and cousin." A big man in a red shirt came over and shook Riza's hand.

"Name's Riza. Contest winner." Riza replied. And that is how the morning went. As the race drew closer, Riza never went to her luxury seats. She was given a seat on the pit box where the driver's wife usually sat. Darrel Waltrip, the commentator found Riza and did a interview.

"I'm hear with Riza Hawkeye the essay contest winner." DW said. "Riza here wrote the winning essay and chose to hang out with Dale JR. Well instead of following plans, JR. has allowed Riza to hang out with his crew during the race. Now didn't he change yesterday's plans also?"

"Sort-a." Riza replied.

"Well, don't hold us in suspense." DW laughed.

"Instead of hanging out at DEI, which I enjoyed for the short time I was there. We went out to lunch, then ended the day at a tour he gave me of his house. Then we drank some Jeff Gordon wine, which I must say was very good." Riza said with a smile.

"Well sounds like your going to make allot of girls jealous. Thank you for talking with us." DW said then started to interview someone else. Jealous. That word ran through her mind. She wasn't trying to make other girls jealous. She was trying to make Roy Mustang jealous. But it wasn't working. Riza shook the thoughts from her head as the pre-race traditions were starting.

A/N- Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	7. Rubbin' Is Racin'

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Seven - Rubbin Is Racin

"Oh say can you see. By the dawns early light." A boy band called the Backstreet Boys began singing the national anthem of America. Riza not being from America, drowned out the words. "And the home of the brave."

The song ended and Riza clapped with everyone else. She was looking around with excitement. She wasn't about to let her failure with Roy ruin her wonderful day.

"Gentlemen! Start! Your! Engines!" Yelled a man's voice as the roar of engines started.

"Here. You can block out all sound except JR's radio. The little button right there, "Tony JR. showed Riza the button. "Will shut off the headset and allow you to just watch the race in silence. You can also hit the button again, to turn the radio back on. Only thing, you can't talk to him."

"Thanks." Riza said as she put the headset on.

"Okay JR. lets give this race a good one. You've won here before." Came the voice of Tony JR. over the headset.

"Yep. I have and I shall take it again." JR. replied, somewhat muffled by his helmet.

"Hey JR., this is DW Can you hear me?" DW's voice came on.

"Loud and clear DW." JR. replied.

"You've won here before can you do it today?" DW asked.

"I hope so. The car's real good and My crew and I are really proud of how the weekend preparations went. So I believe I have a chance." JR. replied.

"One last thing. How did you enjoy spending time with the essay contest winner?" DW asked knowing Riza was listening.

"Well DW, to be honest. She was the first fan girl who saw me as a real person and I really enjoyed her company. We had lots of fun yesterday and I do believe she enjoyed herself. It was nice having her along and now she sits in my pit box watching with a great view. And I hope I can win this race as a thank you to her." JR's voice came over and Riza smiled. Tony JR. looked down as her and smiled.

"She's a real nice girl." DW said.

"Yes, and I hope 'somebody' relises that." JR. said.

"That 'somebody' must really be special if she would rather him then 'NASCAR's Sexiest Driver'. Well good luck today JR." DW finished off.

"Thanks." JR. replied.

Roy was listening to the radio and couldn't believe what he heard. Riza cared for him, not the driver that he was hating at that moment. His moth hung open in shock.

"Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go racing boys!" DW's voice rang over the radio.

"Green! Green! Green! Go JR. Go!" Tony JR. yelled over the headset in sync with the spotter.

The race dragged on through cautions and pits stops. The smile on Riza's face never left.

"Okay JR., that caution was just for debrie, come in and get four and gas." Tong JR. said.

"Okay. Next time around." JR. replied. Riza watched as JR's car came into view around turn four and, with the rest, came down pit road.

"Okay four and gas. Four and gas! This is the last stop until the finish line. Let's go! Four and gas!" Tony said over the headset. Riza sat smiling as she watched the car pull up and get worked on.

"Gas looks good!" JR. said. His head moving all around the cock pit to watch what was going on. He looked up at the pit box for a moment and saw Riza. "Hello Riza. Four on? Gas good?" JR. said.

"Go! Go! GO!" Tony JR. said as he smiled down at Riza. Riza didn't see but only watched the red car peel out of the pit.

Riza continued to watch the race as the laps wore down. Fifteen to go, JR. was in tenth. Ten to go, JR. in ninth. Seven to go, JR. in seventh. Three to go, JR. in third. Last lap JR. in second.

Riza watch. JR. was in second, nose to nose with the orange car of Tony Stewart. The Finnish line was a blue as the two drivers battled it out.

"Did I get it?" JR's voice came over the headset.

"Don't know." Tong JR. said.

"Photo finish, what a race." JR. said. "Enjoying it Riza?" JR. asked. Riza nodded and Tony JR. answered for her.

"Yes. Hasn't stopped smiling!" Tony JR. said.

"Good." JR. said.

"Wait! You've got it. You've got the victory!" Tony JR. yelled. All that could be hear then was shouting and cheering. Riza removed her headset and began to cheer with everyone else.

"Come on. Victory lane bound!" Tony JR. said as he led Riza to victory lane. There, they watched as JR. did burnout and doughnuts in the grass. He then drove to victory lane where he jumped from the car into a pig pile. Riza watch from the sidelines and laughed with everyone else. It was a great race, and she was glad she was there.

Roy sat at the hotel. Once the race ended he smiled and shut it off. He had about two hours before Riza got home. He remembered Riza saying she wanted to call home and check on Black Hayate. So Roy picked up the phone and dialed Gracia's number.

"Hello?" Elicia Hughes answered.

"Hey, licia. Is your mom there. It's Roy." Roy said as Elicia called out to her mom, her moth still at the phone causing Roy to pull away.

"Hello Roy. How's Daytona. I listened to it on the radio, I'm sure Riza is very happy." Gracia said.

"Yes. I'm just calling to check up on Black Hayate." Roy said.

"He's good. Sleeps allot. Misses Riza." Gracia said.

"Thanks. Well i need to go, see you soon." Roy said as he hung up. Roy ran from the hotel room, as fast as his crippled body could take him.

A/N- 'NASCAR's Sexiest Driver' is a real contest for the driver's and their fans to vote. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


	8. Victories for Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist, the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) or Dale Earnhardt Incorporate (DEI).

To Make Him Jealous

Chapter Eight - Victories For Everyone

"Congrats JR.!" "Way to go man!" "Awesome finish!" "It's my turn next time, great job buddy!" "Nice race! See you next weekend!" "Till next weekend!"

Drivers all over congratulated JR. Riza smiled behind him, he was escorting her back to the gate where the limo waited.

"Thanks again Riza for being a great fan." JR. said as the limo driver opened the door.

"No problem and congrats again on the victory." Riza said as she hugged JR. good bye.

"I had lots of fun." Riza smiled.

"Me too." JR. said good bye and kissed her on the cheek as the hug ended. They waved good bye as the limo drove out of sight.

Riza sat back and closed her eyes, the window next to here blowing a cold breeze on her sweaty face. It was a great weekend and she's glad she enjoyed herself. Even if Roy was being pig headed. Riza smiled at the thought of going home and seeing Black Hayate. The one 'male' in her life that loved her. The limo pulled up and she got out. She looked at her reflection in the lobby mirror and relised she had a tan. She smiled. In her mind she looked sexier. She played with the strap of her tank top and thought. She began to remove her sweatshirt from around her waist and put it on, she didn't need to see Roy's look when she walked in dressed like that. He was such a playboy. Riza decided to take the stairs up to her floor. The twelve flights of stairs were tiring but she was an ex-military woman. She could handle it. Right.

"Rest. Sleep. Relaxation." Riza said to herself as she opened the door. The room was dark and quiet. She closed the door behind her and walked across the room. The open balcony curtain gave off just enough light to see as she walked across the room. Halfway across the room, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and her mouth.

"My gun. Where did I leave it?" Riza thought frantically ad she moved her restrained hand to search her waist for her gun.

"No need for that." Said a voice said removed the gun from around her waist. He spun her around and Riza gasped at the sight of a black eye patch.

"Roy?" Riza calmed down a little knowing it was a friend not enemy.

"Hello Riza my dear." Roy laughed at the sight of her startled face. Riza just stared up into his dark eyes trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Roy what is this about?" Riza asked trying to get free.

"I heard. I saw. I relised." He smiled and lifted her chin up, kissing her lips. Riza's eyes were wide, then she closed them, enjoying the kiss. Roy's arms moved to around her back and her's around his neck.

Roy got his wish as they slowly stumbled to the bed. A victory for him. Riza got her wish as they embraced each other lovingly. Victory for her. And to top it off, Dale JR. got a another Daytona 500 win. A victory for him. So it's victories for everyone!

END

A/N- Please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy is the only one with that privilege) 


End file.
